In modern semiconductor devices and systems, integration and miniaturization of components have progressed at an increasingly rapid pace. In wireless applications, one of the growing challenges encountered by the integration process is the disposition of radio frequency devices or antennas. Conventional antennas associated with integrated circuits are usually designed with limited performance and capability due to the competing objective of size reduction. Thus, an improved integrated antenna structure is desired.